Motor vehicles, in particular passenger cars with a function element arranged between an outer skin of a covering element and a support structure of said covering element are known from the prior art. Thus, the German disclosure publication DE 103 01 794 A1 describes a passenger car with a vehicle flap, such as an engine hood or a trunk flap which comprises a sheet metal outer skin and a support structure arranged spaced from said outer skin. Between the support structure and the sheet metal outer skin, a function carrier is arranged, which is connected to the sheet metal outer skin through a glued connection and which is tied to the support structure subject to the intermediate connection of a fixing element.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved passenger car in particular its engine hood or trunk flap serving as covering elements, using simple design measures.